


Gone in a Flash

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Harry Potter References, word prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vortex manipulator on Jack's wrist chimed in warning.</p><p>"Done all I can," he said to the empty room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone in a Flash

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during a Writing Flash FIc workshop at Anglicon this past weekend. We were given a time (3:33pm), object (vase), and color (blue) to use. Bonus points for including interstellar and the Godfather Complex. While I didn't _technically_ get the last one, Jack does help ensure his own birth.

The vortex manipulator on Jack's wrist chimed in warning.

"Three thirty-three. Two minutes left."

He paced back and forth, ignoring the flashing blue and red warning lights of the dying space ship. It was an interstellar transport, laden with food and medicine for a nearby colony. A rogue ship had attacked, abducting the crew and ruining the propulsion system; now it was drifting nearly lifeless in space.

"Done all I can," he said to the empty room. He'd tried to save the crew and their families, but he was outnumbered, even with his superior technology. The screams of the children still echoed in his ears. He'd managed to get a message out to the colony that the ship was here, so with any luck, they could send someone out to salvage everything.

The manipulator chimed again. He took a step towards the vase still standing on the table in the mess hall. It felt odd, leaving by this route instead using the manipulator to just go to another time. The Ministry of Magic had explained it to him: the food was never supposed to reach the colony of Boe, a famine set in, the colony died before it really got going. Jack shouldn't be able to be here, his ancestors never having been born. He shook his head, all the timey-wimey details when one traveled not only through space but time as well.

Jack grabbed hold with seconds to spare; he felt an odd pulling sensation from somewhere behind his navel. _I suppose_ , he thought as the portkey was activated, _that I can't really complain how I get back, just so long as I can live_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism always appreciated here or on my [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
